


Honey and Vinegar

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halucifer is bored, Sam won’t pay him any attention. He has tried everything he could think of…until he remembers, attract more flies with honey than with vinegar. Perhaps a bit of honey (or a bribe) is just what the imaginary devil needs to get some much needed attention.





	Honey and Vinegar

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."_

 

Sam clenched his jaw, trying to push his voice from his mind.  Lucifer could only giggle at the failed attempt. 

 

“Come on, Sammy!  It’s clear that this silence thing isn’t working.”  He pleaded with his vessel.  Sam had a damn iron will, and Lucifer hated it.  When this whole psychosis started, Sam was so easily drug into banter, but now, he just ignored him.  It was so unfair.

 

_"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."_

 

“Sam…”  Lucifer said as he moved a bit closer.  He didn’t ask for much, he just wanted Sam to acknowledge him again.  It was almost like they were a fighting couple.  Sam didn’t want anything to do with Lucifer, but there was really no way he could get away.  “Sam. Sam. Sammy.  Sam-balam.  Samanananama.”  He cooed into his ear.

 

_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

He gave a deep sigh when he realized that Sam wasn’t giving in.  Sucking his teeth, he tried to think of another way to get Sam to talk with him.  He couldn’t handle the damn silence.  Sam was his only link to the outside world, and even that was breaking. 

 

It was then that the old human phrase popped into his head.  ‘You will attract more flies with honey than with vinegar’. 

 

Lucifer gave a small pout as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, making the hunter stiffen at the contact.  “Please Sam?”  He gave the hunter’s shoulders a squeeze as he laid his head on top of Sam’s.  “What if I promise to be good?  No mean tricks, no fire, or fireworks, or diseases, or gross things in your food…” 

 

Sam moved to get up and Lucifer took the opportunity to drop to his knees in front of Sam, grabbing up his hands as if he were about to propose.  “Please Sam?  Talk with me today, as much as I want, and I won’t say a thing tomorrow?” 

 

Sam’s head snapped down and looked to Lucifer.  There it was, the honey that Lucifer needed.  Sam was running on fumes, not much sleep, not much relaxation, Lucifer knew how big just one day to Sam would be. 

 

“What do you say, roomie?”  Lucifer asked with hope in his eyes.

 

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

“Fine.”  Sam gritted out with a deep sigh.  He pulled his hands back and ran them through his hair.  “One day of talking to you, and you give me tomorrow off.  No lies, no tricks, no you…for 24 hours.” 

 

“Deal!”  Lucifer said as he popped back up on his feet, bouncing in his place, excited to have someone to talk to again.  “What shall we do, Sammy?!”  He grabbed the tall man’s arm and began pulling him towards the door of the motel.  “Let’s go outside!” 

_And after all that's been said and done, you're just the part of me I can't let go._

Sam tried to pull his arm free, but it didn’t work, so he let the imaginary devil lead him outside and to the park across the street.  “Why are there so many little humans running around?”  Lucifer asked, making Sam roll his eyes.

 

“They are called children, and they like to play-.”

 

“What’s that?”  Lucifer said as he drug Sam over to an empty teeter totter.  Lucifer pushed against one of the seats, making the other one fly up. 

 

“It’s a thing kids play on.  You-.”

 

“Get on the other side!” Lucifer said quickly as he threw his leg over the side of the seat, grinning wildly. 

 

And that was how the rest of the day went, Lucifer bouncing from one topic to the next, one thing another, all day.  They went from the park, to the store, to a bakery (even though Lucifer didn’t eat), back to the park, to the motel, for a drive. 

 

When Sam fell into bed that night, it didn’t even take more than a few seconds for him to fall asleep.  Lucifer watched from the corner with a pout.  He finally got some attention, but now he wouldn’t be able to even show up for 24 hours…he sighed and spoke softly.  “Let’s just get this over with.” 

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body._

Sam hadn’t felt so well rested in a long time.  Dean noted it too, causing Sam to explain the deal he made with his hallucination to get some rest.  Although Dean didn’t condone Sam giving into it, he was glad that his brother actually got some rest. 

 

Granted, that was short lived as he saw his brother squeeze his arms in tight with a strange face as he dropped his breakfast burrito to the table.  “Dude, what is your problem?”

 

Sam ground his teeth as he felt Lucifer’s cold arms wrap around him, squeezing tightly.  “Oh, I missed you, Sammy!  Such a sweet little vessel.” 

 

Sam wiggled in his arms, reaching out for his burrito, doing his best to ignore the devil again.  But he couldn’t quite reach, making him yell out in frustration.  “Will you stop hugging me!?” 

 

His outburst made Dean jump and the devil laugh in his ear.  “Anything for you, Sam.” 

_Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love._

“Come on Sam…”  Lucifer whined from the backseat of the Impala.  He had a whole day to himself, letting him get his kicks and attention, but then he had to leave for a day.  And now…Sam was back to ignoring him.  It was too much.  He hated this. 

 

“Please, Sam?”  He cooed into his ear as he twirled some of Sam’s long hair in his fingers. 

 

Sam sighed as he shifted in his seat, trying to be nonchalant, leaning against the door. 

_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know._

Lucifer thought back to the honey and vinegar thing again.  Maybe he was onto something… “I’m sorry, Sam.  I really am.  I know I have been difficult lately, but I can be useful.” 

 

Lucifer slid over to sit directly behind Sam as he reached over the bench seat and began rubbing his shoulders.  “Soothing back massage?” 

 

“Pull over!”  Sam shouted at Dean.  He was quick to open the door, before the car was even fully stopped, and stepped out, using both hands to quickly scratch the back of his head.  Sam had a fleeting thought that maybe if he scratched hard enough the devil would go away. 

_Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

“Sammy, you alright?”  Dean asked as he leaned over and shouted out the window.

 

“Yea, just need a minute.”  Sam replied as he squinted his eyes against the setting sun.  He took deep breaths, reminding himself that the devil wasn’t real, the devil wasn’t real.

 

“Sam, I’m just trying to help.”  Lucifer put a hand out and set on Sam’s shoulders.  He was debating offering another day on, day off situation, but he didn’t like it.  There had to be something else he could bribe Sam with…

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

“Alright, Sam.  For you…How about you play with me during the day, and I leave you alone at nights.  You could get your precious sleep again?”  Lucifer offered.  Once again, Sam’s head snapped around to look at him.  Ah yes, Lucifer found another pot of honey to dangle in front of Sam’s nose.  “What do you say, Sam?”  Lucifer gave him a smirk, knowing that Sam was really considering giving in. 

 

Sam’s head turned to Dean, who seemed to understand what was going on.  “What is he offering?”  Dean asked in a voice that radiated controlled anger.

 

“I acknowledge him during the day and he leave me alone at nights so I can sleep.”  Sam stated with a little hope in his voice.  Sleep sounded great.  The one night he got free of Lucifer’s clutches were amazing, if he could have that every night…

_And after all that's been said and done, you're just the part of me I can't let go._

“Don’t do it Sam, give in to him once and he is in forever.”  Dean stated. 

 

Lucifer’s head shot around and he glared at Dean.  “Stuff it, meat suit before I remove your more fun bits!”  He shouted, even though Dean couldn’t hear him.  But it felt good to let some of his anger out.

 

But it came with a price, that little bit of vinegar had scared off his fly.  Sam was quick to square off to Lucifer before getting back into the car and telling his brother to drive.  “Oh, Sam…Come on, I was- I was joking!”

 

Lucifer popped back into the backseat as the Impala took off.  “I would only maim him, at best.” 

 

Sam shook his head and just continued to stare out to the street ahead of him. 

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

Sam continued to ignore Lucifer, no matter what he did.  Lucifer tried putting him in a ring of fire again, just talking to him, hugging him (which got a physical response, but nothing verbal), and even tried bribing him again with the day on, day off deal…but Sam wouldn’t budge.  Even his extremely heart felt (well, would have been had he had a heart) apology.  Lucifer had flowers, and a little violin playing as he spoke his apology, but Sam did nothing.

 

At this point, Lucifer was just sitting in the corner stewing.  Damn Sam and his willpower.  Lucifer needed to do something to break that, he hated being ignored.  He bit at his nail as he thought of ways to punish (or reward if he would take a bribe) Sam so he would respond. 

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

That was when his smile widened across his face.  Perhaps it wasn’t Sam he needed to deal with, but Dean…

 

“How do you like this, Sammy boy?” 

 

With a snap of Lucifer’s fingers, Dean disappeared from the room (at least in Sam’s eyes). 

 

Needless to say, that got a response from Sam. 


End file.
